Escaping Ariel
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Finally Crystal and Xav are to be married and family friends are all invited of course. Ariel J'niever is delighted to be accompanying her friend Cassidy, cousin to Crystal. Her deliciously evil gift, used for good; helps Ariel confidently save Crystal from being murdered in her wedding gown. Will Ariel die so soon or will fate give her a chance to meet her soulfinder Uriel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I waited patiently, well as patiently as I could manage, for my friend Cassidy to hurry up. "We're nearly late" I hissed. I glanced behind me at Saul Benedict who was watching us, he didn't seem relatively rushed so I guess we still have time to go in and find our seats.

"I'm sorry Ariel but there's no way I'm walking into my cousin's wedding looking like a mess" she groaned, fixing her make-up in the rear view mirror.

"It's so ironic that they're not even my family and yet I'm the one on time" I muttered, she scoffed. She finished fixing her face and climbed out her Yellow Portia, she was wearing a long elegant blue ball gown with silver kitten heals and she had a matching silver clutch purse in her hand. She looked stunning compared to me, everyone in her family does.

"Don't flatter yourself, just because you can get places on time doesn't mean you're anything special compared to these people" she giggled, sometimes I wonder why my self esteem is so low and then I remember I have friends like her; constantly putting me down. She was convinced the only reason I was here was to see if any of the remaining Benedict boys were single and my soulfinder. I don't think it crossed her mind that I was actually here because she asked me to come. Cassidy elegantly strode past me and walked up the steps to the church; I sighed and followed after her in a knee length purple dress which was corset on top and silk on bottom. I had flat blacks on as I couldn't walk in high heels to save my life and a one-shoulder strap square bag to put my camera and phone.

"Ah hello, you must be Cassidy" Saul said to Cassidy who stood in front of me, I stepped next to her and smiled politely. I don't know if he remembers me, probably not. Cassidy didn't reply, I can't remember who he'd be to her, if Crystal is her second cousin and Saul will be here father-in-law...I don't believe they'd be related in any way at all but family is still family. "And you are?" he asked me, I shook his hand politely.

"Ariel J'niever, I met your you and your wife in Italy last year" I reminded him, he thought for a second and then his eyes brightened.

"Of course, your father was very much interested in our ski-lodge holiday" he grinned, remembering. I smiled faintly, "How is he?"

"He...um, died a few months ago otherwise I'm sure he'd of love to come skiing" I replied, my voice rather quiet. I still wasn't really sure how to talk about him normally, Saul's smile faded.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" he told me, sounding genuine. I nodded, appreciating it.

"Sad times" Cassidy said rather sarcastically, "Do you know where our seats are?" she asked him, he paused, looking at her before gesturing towards a small man at the foot of the staircase. This place is huge, fit for a Princess and I'm sure that's exactly what Crystal feels like.

"This is my youngest son Zed, he'll take you up" he smiled politely; something I knew wasn't really as polite as he'd make it out to be.

"Thanks." Cassidy walked off over to Zed, she was obviously intrigued in him. I knew for a fact he was spoken for, I could feel the other half of his energy beating away somewhere else in the building. Cassidy was right, I wasn't a time wizard; I was a bulb. I feel the energy of those around me, dare I say if I wanted to; I could kill someone by taking away their spark all together. Luckily I'm not as evil as Cassidy would make me out to be, but other than killing; there wasn't actually anything else I could do. I mean sure, I can flicker lights and maybe change a few TV channels over but other than that I was boring.

"So how're you coping?" Saul asked, he sounded actually concerned. Maybe that's his father figure shinning through; I wish my dad's still did.

"Um...OK I guess, not helped by Cassidy's robotic emotion hard drive but hopefully living with her, it might rub off on me" I murmured, we both watched as she tried flirting with Zed. I know they won't ever be related but still, that's kind of weird.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to" he smiled gently, he handed me a rather cheesy contact card. It had his skiing business on it with his name and number.

"Thank you and I might take up my dad's skiing holiday at some point; he fully believed your mind was only ever clear out on the slopes" I smiled to myself, remembering him tell me that.

"I look forward to it" he smiled at me; I smiled back and went to join Cassidy. Zed was much more boyish looking as I got closer; he looked at me uncomfortably; probably hoping I wasn't going to hit on him too. He was wearing the same suit as Saul, black and white with a white rose pinned on, a white waistcoat and a red tie. He looked very smart, in an adorable way. We walked up the stairs after him, Cassidy fighting with her heels to keep at his pace so she could walk beside him. I felt rather childish myself being here with her, she was quite the bit younger than me I must admit. Moving to Australia to live with Cassidy was a big change from life back home, South Africa was much warmer. I think I'll definitely go back there soon, if living with Cass doesn't improve at all. We finally came to where everyone was seated, waiting in their isles for the bride to walk down the middle. I felt so out of place, I wasn't really friend or family to the bride or groom. I was only here because Cassidy felt sorry for me staying all alone at her's and she needed an excuse as to why she hasn't brought her 'boyfriend'. Not that she has one; she just thinks it makes her look better. I can't imagine she ever found her soulfinder and he didn't make a move because she already had a fake boyfriend. I wouldn't let that happen to her, I constantly look out for her other half. Usually soulfinders have the same feeling of energy. Like I could feel there was a lot in this room, I could feel Saul's and Kayla's burning away brightly together as one as they both stood next to each other at the back of the room.

"So?" asked Cassidy, I raised an eye brow at her and she huffed. "Does he have a soulfinder?" he asked. Oh, I hated when she asked. It always made me feel bad that I have to deliver the 'bad-to-her' news.

"Everyone has a soulfinder, if the question is; has he found her then the answer is yes" I muttered, she scowled at me for being so witty, crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Your gift is so pointless; it'd only be useless if you could find soulfinders. I don't get how you know but can't see them" she muttered to herself angrily,

"It's energy Cass, if his soulfinder wasn't in the building I wouldn't have known." I hate it when she's like this, it's not pointless. What can she do? Huh? Oh yeah, that's right. She can change the seasons, I wish I could control the rain and the sun etc. She can just choose when she wants to get a natural tan. I don't think Australia's seen so much sun before.

"Whatever, still useless" she huffed, picking at her nails. I sighed quietly and turned to look at the others happily sitting. I could sense so much happiness in love here; a lot of this family have found their soulfinders. How come it was just Cass who was filled with so much hatred here? I know she was unhappy about not being able to find her other half but I haven't found mine and I'm not sulking around at what's supposed to be a happy occasion. My frustration was wearing thin with her, how come it's just my fault she can't find 'him'? Huh? Before last year, she didn't even know me! Everyone took their seats properly now and Xav stood at the front with the vicar. The music started and everyone rose to see Crystal looking beautiful in her Cinderella dress. I felt a little jealous but who wouldn't, she looked like a movie star. I somewhat wished I was related to this family, so much happiness. Well besides Cassidy who was still sitting down, sulking. I felt like kicking her, she shouldn't ruin Crystal's special day just because it's not her getting married. Envious girls get nothing. Grow up Cassidy!

I sat down when she got to Xav, their vows were beautiful and if I'd felt comfortable I would have probably cried too because I could feel how their energy burned brighter than anyone's else's in the room and it was beautiful. Just as they were about to kiss the lights went out, it wasn't pitch black because day light was still shinning through but it was a lot darker. It caused a disturbance which was unfortunate but they kissed and everyone clapped, I heard Saul mutter something about the electrical circuits; they think it's a power cut. I zoomed out, searching for the energy in the building. It's fine, it's not out... I stood up rather abruptly. Zooming back in on the room, Cassidy looked excited at me.

"What is it?" she asked, practically beaming with glee that something was happening. I turned, trying to get different angles of scanning the building. There were 3 energy sources entering the building at a fast speed.

"Someone's here" I muttered to myself, I brushed past Crystal and went to the window. Just as I opened the curtains to look out, a black SUV drove off. I turned and stood next to Xav,

"What's going on?" someone asked, everyone went silent as they waited for me to say something. Someone's here, what for? I picked at their energy source and realised they were heading straight here and it probably wasn't something good from the type of feeling I was getting.

"Close those doors" I demanded, everyone glanced at each other but just as someone went to move. One of the men appeared at the top of the stairs, gun pointing straight at Crystal. Nobody was spoiling this day, nobody! I shoved her out of the way violently, knocking her into Xav who swung her round protectively as the bullet was shot from the gun. It my arm rather violently but I didn't cry out like I wanted to. Focus Ariel, focus. I raised my hand, take enough to put him to sleep. You don't want to kill him; I closed my eyes and zoomed in on his energy. I carefully took a piece away but just as another bullet hit my stomach I grabbed and within seconds he was dead. I was forced back into the reality of what had happened and boy did that hurt! I still hadn't cried out, I wouldn't. I didn't believe in making myself look weak, even if I would die from this.

The doors were finally shut, men standing to alert. Women defensively behind them, I was surprised I was still on my feet if I'm honest. "Are you all right?" Cassidy asked me, I felt like shouting at her 'Do I look all right?' Xav helped me down onto the floor,

"Dad, call an ambulance" he shouted, I heard people moving to my aid. "I'm a healer OK, I'll do my best" he said to me, I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly. "What's your name?" he asked, staying on the task of healing me. I could feel him trying his best; the tingling sensation didn't override the pain though.

"She's called Ariel J'niever, she's here with me because my boyfriend Callum couldn't make it; he's been busy with work." Oh my God, if this is the last thing I have to listen to; just kill me now. I need to think quickly, if I'm to die then I'm to go to heaven. I need to redeem my consciousness. I didn't mean to kill that man! Just do it now, you know he's not going to save you; you're running out of time quickly.

"Dear Father, forgive me for I have sinned" I muttered to myself, tears welling my tightly closed eyes. "For I am not one to decide who lives and who dies, I promise to you in the name of everything pure I did not intend to end a life" I continued.

"You're religious?" asked Cassidy, sounding rather amazed.

"And I beg of you, and anything Holy; please do not shun me out in my time of need. Although I do not blame thee if my judgement has already been written" I continued like she wasn't there, nobody is here. I'm talking to God and him alone, I never believed in him until my dad died. I needed to believe in them and I needed to believe in him now, I didn't want to die knowing I was just going to be thrown into the ground and forgotten.

"Don't be so dramatic" Cassidy groaned,

"I swear to God, so help me Cass I will take you with me if you don't shut up" I growled at her,

"Don't go making death threats just because you're dying, I'm pretty damn sure God doesn't like that sort of stuff" she replied trying to sound smart. Xav was trying really hard, so hard that when he increased his healing power it hurt. I gasped and made a miming noise through my teeth instead of crying. I stared at the ceiling trying to power the pain into my ability, I powered the lights so it all came back on; I powered the air-con, the entire building was live and I could feel it.

"The ambulance are on their way" I heard Saul tell me, someone gripped my hand; someone warm and I knew for a fact Cassidy would never be that nice. I closed my eyes, still focusing on the energy. Drift, just drift; the pain will go away. I pushed myself off from the pain and the room. I've ruined her wedding; I ruined it by trying to help.

"I'm sorry."

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

I groaned, sitting up but hands restricted me and pushed me back down. Get off! I moaned and took in a deep breath of fresh air, opening my eyes slowly and blinking. Where am I? I squinted and rubbed my eyes, which hurt. Ow, my hand. I opened my eyes widely and coughed, cleared my throat and blinked a few times. Drowsy, I feel very drowsy.

"Hi Ariel, how are you feeling?" asked Saul's voice, it seemed rather familiar to me now. Strange, only Cassidy's voice ever felt this familiar and that's because she never shuts up.

"I um" I croaked, my voice quiet, "don't know."

"Are you in pain?" he asked, he came into view; he was checking the monitors next to me. I'm in a hospital? Of course I am.

"No. Just tired" I sighed; I closed my eyes again and listened to the sounds I could manage to hear. "Is everyone all right?" I asked, I heard him give a slightly chuckle.

"You're the only one needed to be worried about, everyone else is fine. Crystal was a bit shaken but they carried on with the reception. Xav and Uriel came here with me" he explained, I frowned.

"He didn't stay long did he?" I asked,

"Who? Xav?"

"I didn't mean to ruin his wedding" I said, feeling rather miserable about it. Tears welling in my eyes, everything I try to do just blows up on me. I tried to save someone and ending up killing someone else. I tried to save the day and just ended up ruining it.

"You didn't ruin anything Ariel; you can't imagine how thankful we are that you did that for Crystal. I honestly mean it, all of us are so grateful." I'm sure Cassidy isn't that grateful, she hates it when I come out on top. She's probably telling people all these bad stories about me or about how I killed someone; she'll never let that go.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, trying to sit up a bit. Saul moved quickly to rearrange the bed so I could sit up a little bit more. I saw that I had quite a lot of flowers around the room, and a few cards. People bought these for me?

"About 2 days" he told me, I frowned. So he stayed her with me, instead of being at his son's wedding? That just makes me feel worse.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain" I scoffed, not jokingly though. I hated being a burden on anyone, dad used to say I was idiotic when it came to illness. I'd never tell him if I was feeling ill or sick or even had a headache, when I was diagnosed with epilepsy after a few months of suffering he put his foot down and told me it was the most irresponsible thing I'd ever done and if I lied to him about this again then he'd never forgive me. And I didn't lie to him again; I told him whenever I felt drained etc. It's just a shame I don't trust anyone else quite as much,

"You've been far from a pain Ariel" he assured me, I still didn't quite believe him. I looked around the room once more and frowned, maybe the drained feeling is to do with my epilepsy. I should probably ask to call Cassidy, get her to bring my medication in. It can't help, I looked at Saul. He smiled ever so slightly at me, his tired eyes told me he'd not been sleeping well. It can't be because of me, I wonder if they've been having a hard time trying to figure out who tried to take a shot at Crystal. I've been so selfish taking up their time; they shouldn't be focussed on me. I'll wait till Saul's gone to get my medication; I shouldn't worry him in the slightest.

"I'm feeling a lot better though, when can I go home?" I asked, he paused a little unsure.

"I'll go and ask" he smiled getting up, he disappeared out the room and I reached across, ignoring the darting pains in my chest. I grabbed my small black bag off the bed side table and clutched me stomach; ow. I took my phone out and sighed, damn; no battery. I sighed and looked at the machines; I need to find a phone. I have money; I turned the machine off my power and unwired myself. I know this is stupid but this is a matter of pride, I nearly threw up taking the needle out my hand; I'm not good with needles. I got out of bed, edgily and held the side tightly. I moved my feet a little at a time; this is never going to work. I can't believe I even tried, I could see the room spinning. I heard Saul come back into the room, followed by a doctor. They were very blurry, "What are you doing up?" Saul asked panicked, he came over to me; helping me lie back down. The doctor too,

"I need" I breathed, my eyes rolling. "I need" I said again, "my." My breathing was becoming difficult and I felt my stomach twist. I felt myself fall into blackness again and if it wasn't the medication that would given my weakness away; I knew for sure my body had just gone into a fit.

When I came back around it was exactly like before but I felt a lot better, I wasn't as tired and my head didn't hurt; neither did my chest. I smiled and shuffled a little, "Oh, you're awake" said a masculine voice. I didn't know this voice and they seemed to be surprised I'd wake up while they were here which made me uneasy.

"What do you want?" I asked guarded, forcing myself to sit up rather quickly which hurt. When I caught the sight of his eyes I knew he was a Benedict. "Oh, um...hello" I muttered, feeling foolish. He smiled ever so slightly and sat back in the chair Saul had been sitting in earlier.

"My dad's just gone home to get you some clothes, you're being discharged. Dad said we'd look after you for a little while though, just until you're fully healed; Xav can help with that too" he explained, even though I hadn't asked it was nice to have a little bit of an explanation.

"I don't want to be a"

"You're not" he butted in, "Dad feels we're responsible, I mean. We all feel responsible for what happened, and we're grateful for what you did; it's the least we could do" he smiled warmly. I hadn't seen him before but he was different from the rest of his brothers, he was beautiful. And if I do say so myself, his eyes are outstanding; there was something different about him. I mentally slapped myself; he's only here because his dad feels sorry for you.

"I'd rather not though, if my dignity has been robbed of me I'd rather keep my independency" I muttered staring at the bed sheets, I hated that so many people had obviously been here to see me. I felt embarrassed, helpless and stupid.

"Well you'll have to argue that out with my father but do you really want to shame a good man for trying to help you?" he asked, I gave him a cold glance for trying to make me feel bad.

"He's done enough" I stated, he had. He's done a lot more for me than anyone else has, except my dad.

"He doesn't agree; he wants to help."

"Why?" I asked angrily, "You don't even know me" I added, not just directed at him; all of his family. None of them knew me. He just stared at me for a few minutes before sitting up in his chair and taking a deep breath.

"You're from South Africa right?" he asked, I frowned. What's it to him? I decided to just keep things short and to the point from now on, when Saul gets here I'll thank him for all he's done and return back home to Cassidy. I wonder if she's waited for me or already gone home, I wouldn't put it passed her to leave me here with these people I barely knew. I suppose they have been good to me, I can trust them. And after all I did nearly willing die for one of their family members.

"Yes."

He smiled to himself and tapped his foot against the side of the bed; I narrowed my eyes in on him. Surely he has to realise how irritating that is? He stopped when he caught my eye contact; he cleared his throat and looked away. Did he just go a little bit red? Maybe I'm not the most embarrassed person in the room, or maybe he just wasn't planning on me waking up in Saul's absence.

"Is it nice there?" he asked, I looked back at my hands.

"It was" I muttered without thinking, I felt the sadness sweep back over me. It seems I can't go anywhere with anyone around without being reminded of my dad's death.

"It's not any more?" he asked; I figured Saul might have told him but then again; why would he? It's not something you just bring up although surely Saul had to tell the doctors that I was parent-less when he brought me in? I shrugged; I couldn't keep things short if I brought dad up. He wasn't anything to do with this boy so it's none of his business.

"I take it you're one of the eldest" I commented, moving away from the reasons behind moving away from South Africa. It was hard, dad had touched so many lives there, and there were so many memories. He smirked, a private joke I assume.

"Yes, third eldest. Trace is the oldest, then Victor and then me" he told me, I noted. Not that I particularly cared but I was right about him being one the eldest. I understand there are 7 of them, Zed's the youngest; Saul had told Cass and me. So I wonder who the others are, I suppose I'll find out eventually. If Saul pulls the same heart strings as him then I'll feel so bad, I'll have to accept.

"Who are you?" I asked; his eyes widened a little.

"Oh, sorry; where are my manners? I'm Uriel" he told me, he waved ever so slightly. Is he mocking me or just being friendly?

"Ariel" I told him, he smirked; he obviously knew. Our names are sort of similar, that's cool.

"Were you named after the little mermaid?" he asked, I'd heard all the teasing jokes. I rolled my eyes,

"Not really, they call her Ariel in that. I'm Ariel as in A-riel" I muttered to myself, tired of repeating myself. Dad could have at least named me something better so I wouldn't have to live up to the expectation of a good singing voice and natural red hair.

"A-riel is a prettier name" he chimed in, I wasn't sure I agreed. I hated the name but I was grateful for the compliant after all this mess and the proper pronunciation of my name.

"Uriel is...unusual, do you like it?" I asked him, it was weird having a conversation about something so boring but I couldn't help be nosey. There was something intriguing about this beautiful man, or boy. I'm not really sure how old he is.

"I guess so, having an unusual name isn't that unusual in my family. I guess I like being the one with a U at the beginning of my name, nobody can ever think of names beginning with U so hats off to my mother." I suppose that sort of answers the question, if it was me; I'd of just have said yes or no.

"Unusual Uriel" I commented, I wasn't sure how he'd take it. I hope he wasn't offended.

"And what do they call you?" he asked, I smirked.

"Arrogant Ariel, annoying Ariel, ass-ish Ariel...the list goes on" I replied, he gave me a funny look; tilting his head on the side like a confused puppy.

"What about **amazing** Ariel, **awesome **Ariel, **adroit** Ariel, **altruistic** Ariel, **amicable** Ariel?" he asked, I smirked. He clearly thinks highly of me but no, none of those things.

"I'll let you know when someone says those things about me" I muttered,

"I just did." I looked at him with a serious and rather confused expression, he held the same face. Saul walked in and stopped, glancing at Uriel and then at me.

"What's going on?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back obviously remembering why he was here. He came over to the bedside and handed me a small orange bottle; my medication obviously. I felt slightly more stupid and tried to remind myself he was only trying to help. I took them and held them in my hands; I'm probably the first ever pathetic savant to be burdened with an illness like this. "I trust Uriel has filled you in" he continued to smile; I didn't know whether to smile or cry.

"Unfortunately dad, Ariel wants to steal back her dignity and keep her independency" Uriel said, he said it almost like how I felt was a joke. I scowled at him,

"Are you still here?" I asked harshly, Saul frowned at the pair of us.

"Uriel, a word" Saul said, turning slightly.

"Don't worry dad, we can talk in front of her. Crystal thinks you're my soulfinder" he told me, how would she know? Oh. I get it, the only reason they've been helping me out is because they think I might be a new member of their family. And I thought my personality had struck out for once, Cassidy is right; I'm useless. I pushed the red button on the side of my monitor and a nurse came in, she looked at us.

"I'm not feeling up to visitors" I told her, obviously lying but it was the quickest way to get them out of here.

"Oh, OK. Can you gentleman please leave now, she may be feeling better tomorrow" she nurse smiled, she ushered them out the room and as soon as the door shut I fell onto my back. I can't believe how stupid I am! I pressed the button again and the same nurse came back, she smiled gently at me.

"Mr Benedict said I was being discharged, can I go?" I asked, she thought for a second and checked my chart.

"It says here you're ready, I'll just double check with the doctor and we'll get your sorted" she smiled; she left swiftly and came back a few minutes later. She took the needle out my hand and turned the machines off, she indicated towards the clothes on the chair. She left me alone to change; I didn't really want to put them on. But I knew I didn't have a choice, I slipped into them and put my shoes on which were next to the bed. I put my dead phone back into the bag and opened the door, the nurse continued to smile at me. She was just being polite, I'd left the hospital clothes thing on the bed; not really sure what to call it because it wasn't really a form of clothing. "Would you like me to walk you out?" she asked, I frowned.

"No thank you, I'm good" I reassured her, I dipped back into the room; remembering my medication. I put it into my bag and then headed for the lift, I'd of taken the stairs but I'd been told to rest. I got in and it took me down, I could feel energy all around. I felt familiar energy waiting at the bottom of the elevator. Oh great, the doors opened and Uriel stood there waiting for me. I stepped out and the doors closed behind me, I walked around him and he followed after me.

"Look I'm sorry I blurted it out like that but you have to understand, I didn't know how else to tell you" he moaned, tell me what? He said she thought that we were, not that we actually were. It didn't matter; I had to find my way home. "Ariel stop" he demanded, grabbing my hand. Sparks shot up my arm; I tried to ignore the amazing tingly feeling that came with it. I shrugged my arm free, "You don't know where you are, how to get home, and you don't have a phone working or enough money. I know you want to go home, just let me help you!" He was making a rather unbeatable argument. Fine,

"This means nothing" I muttered, waiting patiently for him to lead me away.

_Doesn't it?_

I was shocked he was in my head; of course he knew he was my soulfinder. I was stupid to assume he was guessing; nobody goes through this much trouble for something they just think is. I needed to keep my head in place though; did I really want to be the weak girl in need of her soulfinder to cure her? I wasn't what he needed, I'm ill. I've got issues, I'm grieving. He's expecting to find someone like Cassidy, strong minded, happy, and not scared of anything. I wasn't worthy of anyone let alone someone so beautiful, I needed to be distant. There has to be some sort of mistake.

_No._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

Uriel drove me back up to his family's house; he stayed silent; pondering over the answer I'd given him. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic. I felt great, more energetic than ever before and the fact that I got what Cassidy so desired made me feel that little bit better too. But look at me. If I was competing for his affection, I'd come last place any day of the week. His family are so perfect, the girls are all stunning. I'd just continue to be a disappointment. And I don't want to be that, not to him. So it's better for me to just go on and he'll find some other beautiful girl to sweep off her feet, she wouldn't be his soulfinder but she'll be more perfect than me. We pulled into the street and he parked, it's pretty here. The hotel Cass and I had been staying at was in the centre of town and not the friendliest place I'd ever been in. Uriel got out without saying a word, he's angry with me. I get that. I'd probably be angry with him if it were the other way around. I undid my seatbelt and Uriel opened the car door for me, so he's still going to be polite? Polite and angry doesn't seem like the most friendly gentleman aspect.

I got out, clutching my bag for dear life. I should have just left, I'd of figured out how to get home. I could have done it! He shut the car door before leading into the house; I followed feeling foolish and rather selfish. If I'd of been any other girl I'd of been easy about this, made Uriel feel special like he clearly deserves. But I couldn't be that girl for him and it made me feel awful.

"Ariel" beamed Crystal; she moved from the bottom of the stairs so fast and flung her arms around me. I suppose I understand how she's so grateful, I hugged her back gently. She grinned at me; I didn't know how to respond to such a happy environment. "It's so great you're finally here."

"She's not staying." Was all Uriel said to her, he walked off through a door and left me standing bad. Crystal wasn't sure what to say, she just stood there quietly like me. Saul came back through the door Uriel went through and smiled at me warmly, he clearly wasn't ecstatic I wasn't staying either. I felt really bad, after everything they'd done for me and I was just walking away.

"Don't worry Ariel, Uriel will calm down. Come, we'll make your travel arrangements in my office" he smiled, he led me upstairs by the hand kindly and we sat in his office for hours. He was talking to me about the rest of the girls and their stories; he'd also made sure I had my medication. I asked him not to tell Uriel, he agreed hesitating but I suppose he realised it wasn't any of his business.

"Why don't you stay the night? We'll drive you to the airport in the morning" he asked, I didn't feel like Uriel wanted me to in all honesty but I suppose getting some rest means having a clear head tomorrow. I have a feel Saul is just hoping I'll change my mind, I smiled slightly.

"Thank you" I muttered, "Honestly, I don't think anyone's been this kind to me in a while now" I smirked to myself. It was true; before dad died he'd been off. Like he knew something was coming, maybe he had a hunch about his own murder. He hadn't told me anything was up or if anyone was out to get him. Surely he'd think it'd be safer if I knew about the possibilities. Then again, I haven't been home since. Couldn't face the emptiness of the house; maybe I should just go home. Go to Cassidy's, get my things and go back to South Africa. Sort the house out, sort my life out. I'm sure my dad's friends would be happy enough to help me redo the house up. I'll sell it, find someone smaller to live. I doubt dad would mind, he knows how much I hate living in big houses; so much room between close people.

"Cassidy definitely has a funny way of showing it" he smiled at me, he showed me to a room down the corridor. It didn't take a genius to know it was Uriel's room. He has bunk-beds? "I'm sure you and Uriel will work something out. I think Kayla's been making dinner, would you like something to eat?" he asked. I was hungry, very. So much that my stomach was just in pain thinking about food but I didn't want to sit with them all. That's awkward, I'm sure Uriel doesn't want me imposing either.

"I'm fine thanks, tired." I muttered, he didn't look like he believed me in the slightest but he hugged me ever so slightly and left me alone. I closed the bedroom door and looked around the room; I'll eat when I'm on the plane tomorrow or while I'm waiting. I wasn't sure which bunk Uriel wanted so I just grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to ignore where I was, why I was here and who was the purpose of it all.

I sat up rather quickly, sweat dripped down my body. Tears down my cheeks, my heart was beating so quickly. It took a few moments to realise where I was, I was on the bottom bunk now; I breathed out a few times before climbing out of bed. I need fresh air, stupid bad dreams! I stood up and walked towards the door, I didn't check to see if Uriel was here. I doubted he was and the room was so dark. I opened the door and smiled slightly, the passage light was on. I stepped out the room and pulled the door shut behind me. I padded downstairs and opened the front door; I closed it behind myself and just sat on the porch. The night air was truly freezing but I needed it, I held my head in my hands and felt like screaming. I'm so angry at myself for letting things play on my mind. I was foolish dreaming that Uriel would be killed because of me. He's not the one 'they're' after whoever they are. I shouldn't let things like this get to me; it's not good for my health.

The door opened and I stared up and Uriel, he looked at me with tired but concerned eyes. He closed the door behind himself and sat down next to me. He looked adorable in his grey sweat pants and plain black t-shirt. I hope I didn't wake him up, "Bad dreams?" he asked.

"I have a cruel imagination" I admitted in response, he didn't reply. We sat for around 10 minutes before I felt myself beginning to sniffle. It was really cold out here. Uriel hesitated but then placed his arm around me, pulling me that little bit closer to him because he was warm.

"Please stay" he said, oh God; don't do this. I feel bad enough, don't make it worse.

"I can't" I muttered,

"Why not?!" he asked, raising his voice. He's clearly frustrated, he stared at me but I kept my eyes on the path in front of us. "What do you want? Just tell me" he complained, he sounded sad. "We can married if you want, move house, even move countries. We can even build a damn house if you're that difficult, we can have children; create the biggest savant family know. Or we can just live next door to each other; you can keep your independence. Just please...don't go." I was practically in tears, more because he actually was. I'd never seen a guy cry before, especially not over me. I thought of going into all the reasons why we wouldn't work, all my theories of him better off with someone else but I felt cruel. He didn't need to hear this; he didn't need to be damned to spend the rest of his life with me. I stood up and darted back through the front door, up the stairs and into his bedroom; slamming the door shut. I dove onto the bottom bunk and pulled the covers over me, I buried my head into the pillow and pretty much cried my heart out. This isn't fair; he can't do this to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

I wasn't left to 'sleep' in; Crystal came into the room and turned the light on. I stayed with my face in the pillow, "Don't be sad" she said. I take it the entire house knew what had happened, how do they do it? Have their business in everyone's mind...I'd go crazy thinking none of my thoughts were safe. "We made you breakfast" she added, she was using a light voice to not sound so harsh. It made me wonder if she wanted to slap me silly for upsetting her brother in law so much.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, talking into the pillow but I think she understood enough of what I was saying.

"Nobody's angry with you Ariel, Uriel might seem it but he's not. He's just sad, I don't think he was intending on finding you and losing you so soon" she muttered, she sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't want him to be losing me; I wanted him to be giving me space.

"I'm a horrible person" I muttered,

"No you're not!" she almost shrieked at me, "look, I'm not really experienced enough to help. I'll get Phee, she went through pretty much the same thing with Yves" she told me, I heard her get up and leave. I didn't want a heart to heart. I wanted to be slapped and told to grow up but I couldn't do that myself and I didn't think anyone else was going to do it either. Phee came into the room I assumed and sat where Crystal had been sitting.

"Hi" was all she said, I don't think she really wants to be here talking about this either. I sat up and dried my eyes before sighing and rested my head on my knees, hugging myself. "I know it's cheesy me saying this but I sort of know how you feel, about wanting space and finding it difficult to accept Uriel." It wasn't him that was hard to accept, it was him wanting to be with me. "But pushing him away will only make this so much harder. He loves you and you may not know it yet but you love him too" she told me, I don't think he could ever love me. I hate the fact that she just assumes, I frowned.

"Thanks Phee but I'm still going, there is so much I have to finish back home. I really need closure" I replied, that much was true. Sorting out dad's house would bring me some sort of closure on his death but not as much as revenge; and that's something I definitely wanted.

"Maybe Uriel can come with you, at least then he'll feel you're not just shutting him out" she suggested, I suppose that would make him feel better but I didn't want him to come. I wouldn't lead myself towards lies of his feelings, he couldn't love me; not the 'me' that I've become. "You can't shut him out Ariel, he's already in your head; he was born in your heart." He was but that doesn't mean I can't kick him out if I want to, I shrugged.

"What time is my flight?" I asked nervously, wanting to be alone. I need to work this out without hurting him, without hurting me.

"9:15, Uriel will take you, you've got about half an hour" she told me, I nodded. "I'll go get you some clothes, breakfast is reading" she muttered before getting up and leaving the room. They're disappointed in me and I'm not really surprised. I got up, stretched and turned the light on. Uriel must have been sleeping in the top bunk last night, I looked around his room. It's nice, cosy. There were a lot of pictures on the wall of him on holiday when he was little, some with his brothers, a lot with his mom. He was adorable, still had those rather spectacular eyes. I touched the picture of him standing alone on the beach, he looked so happy.

"That was in Egypt." I wondered how long he'd been standing there, not that I had any reason to believe he'd been there long. He came further into the room and stood behind me. I took my hand back and looked at the rest, he looks happy in all of these pictures. I couldn't ever make him smile like that.

"You have" he told me, I frowned. Has he been able to access my thoughts all this time? "No. You've never let me in before" he explained, I haven't? I had no idea I could control that. He placed his hand on my side so he almost had his arm around me, I had an urge to attack him and demand to be left alone but I knew that's not what I wanted. I just wanted things to be different. "Then let me make things different, let me come with you. I want to help" he said with a gentle voice, he was treading careful in dangerous waters. I moved away from him and stopped near the bed,

"You can't, I have..." I broke off, "stuff to do, things to finish. I...need to go home, I can't stay with Cassidy. She doesn't understand, nobody understands" I muttered, it was more like I was reassuring myself.

"You'd be surprised who understands" Uriel told me, I didn't want to question him. I didn't want to know, I just wanted to leave. To go home. "Let me come, I can help you do whatever it is you need to do," it was almost like he was promising me.

"No, no; no; no" I muttered, I turned around and stared at his t-shirt. His adorable pyjamas; his beautiful eyes; and his stupid good looks. This isn't fair, it's not. "I have things to finish; he would have wanted me to finish what he started. And I can't have you around while I do that" I explained, well not really. I was trying to explain, his expression changed from pleading to suspicion.

"What sort of things?"

"Just things! I have people to see, things to do." I couldn't look him in the eye any more.

"Revenge is not an answer Ariel" he muttered, damn it! How can he just assume that's what I'm doing? How do they all assume?! I'd never be as smart as any of them, ever. "You're angry and I get that but it won't make things any easier, and it definitely won't bring your dad back."

"Just leave me alone" I barked, he knows nothing. He sighed and put his hands up, he left the room slowly. Shutting the door, I felt like screaming again. It's none of his business, none of their business. I clenched my teeth and scowled at the floor, anger swarming through me. I dug my nails into the side of my arm. It didn't hurt that much unfortunately; Uriel ducked back into the room and pulled my arm away; embracing me in a very tight hug.

"I wish I could change the past for you" he murmured, I wish he could too. There was a quiet knock on the door, Phee. She's brought my clothes I assumed, I pulled away from Uriel gently to reassure him I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I opened the door and she smiled at me slightly, she was pretty; Phee. She's adorable too, in her own petite way. She was wearing sweat pants and a white vest t-shirt but still looked ordinarily beautiful. I don't get how some girls can do that, just be so 'them' but be so perfect. She handed some clothes to me and walked away without saying anything, it made me wonder if people were listening in. I can't take how closed in this place is! I closed the door and stepped back, my clothes were black jeans with underwear and a green shirt with short sleeves. I appreciated it, very much so. I need to remember to bring them back some day, they aren't mine. "So you'll come back?" he asked, "After you finish your 'stuff'" he added, showing how against it he was. Would he let me? If I told him it would fix me... "Will it?" I looked down at the clothes, I wasn't sure.

"I have to get changed" I muttered, he sighed and kissed the side of my head before leaving the room. I changed quickly and pulled at my hair, being ginger always was the most irritating aspect of my childhood. The amount of times I'd be called soulless is actually unreal and if I went through with my revenge; they'd be right. But surely dad would want this; he wouldn't want to die in vain. I needed to know!

I opened the bedroom door and Uriel looked up at me, I kept my eyes on his chin before walking downstairs. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, not after everything I was ruining. I got to the bottom and Crystal smiled at me, I didn't smile back. "Time to go?" she asked, I nodded not rethinking it.

"I'll drive" Uriel muttered, he walked past me and grabbed some keys off the side. I hesitated before following after him, I guess nobody wanted to say goodbye to me. I followed Uriel out to the same car he brought me in yesterday, it must be his. I got into the back of the car, feeling bad like I used to as a child. Dad used to reward me by sitting next to him in the front of the car, he used to say when we were on good terms we were equals. When we were on bad, he was boss. I didn't really feel like Uriel's equal at the moment. He didn't question me, in fact; we stayed silent again. When we got to the airport half an hour later, I was tired. I was also angry with myself for making these decisions. I got out silently and walked at Uriel's side inside, the place was busy which I wasn't surprised by. "Cassidy took your case back when he left two days ago" he told me, I knew she didn't wait. Not surprised.

"OK" I muttered, I turned to him not sure what I was supposed to say. Do I apologise and leave? Or do I just go?

"I can't make you change your mind?" he asked, his voice sounding defeated. I shook my head slowly, to be fair he probably could but I wouldn't know how. I didn't want to go but I did at the same time, I wouldn't mind if he forced the option of him coming with me but at the same time I'd feel very stubborn. I just can't win with myself these days, I just can't. He kissed my forehead gently, lingering. I felt special for a moment before I realised I was being stupid; this is why I can't stay. I need to say focussed, focussed on what I want; on what I need.

"Bye" I muttered quietly, I pulled away and walked towards my gate. Travel papers in my bag, I knew which way I was going. Which one was taking me home was easy; it was the same flight that brought me here. I was about to cross through passport control when I was pulled out, I felt the urgency of energy all around me. And then I saw what had snagged me, the energy from the church. It's here; I snapped back out and darted back through the airport. I could sight of a man holding a gun, aimed at the back of Uriel who was walking away rather sadly. "URIEL" I shrieked, just as he turned something weird happened, it was as if my body absorbed energy from the building and it sent me flying through the airport; my feet amazingly keeping up. I shot into Uriel's chest and knocked him to the ground, I felt the bullet that was meant for him skim over my head. Oh my God, that was so close. I grabbed Uriel's hand and pulled him up withal the strength I could manage. I ran out the entrance of the airport, pulling him along behind me. He finally got to grips with what was going on and he jumped in the driver's seat of the car, I got in the passenger seat as someone continued shooting at the car. I wouldn't risk taking their energy source away, last time I killed a man. We managed to speed away without getting hurt. "Are you all right?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah" he replied, rather amazed. He glanced at me; once we were sure we weren't being chased by anyone. We drove back to his house; I jumped out and walked to the edge of the drive. Uriel followed me,

"Go in, tell them what happened. I won't be a second" I told him, he nodded and disappeared. I zoned out as far as I could, my mind travelling back to the airport as much as I could. No familiar bad energy was anywhere near us, I turned getting different angles. Nothing. I think he's safe, I closed my eyes and opened them looking at the house. Saul, Uriel and Kayla were waiting on the porch. I felt rather weird being back here, I walked towards them and Saul pulled me into a hug. I suppose being nearly killed twice in one week would shock some people but I could only really think of how Uriel felt. First Crystal, now him; the Benedict family aren't doing too well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

I stood in the sitting room at the door next to Uriel as the entire family arrived to talk about all the possibilities of what was happening. I hadn't met most of them properly, I was introduced to Diamond and Trace, Yves finally and Sky too. They were really nice and Sky was beautiful, again making me rethink being here but I didn't regret nearly taking that bullet to the head. I'd of happily died saving Uriel which was what scared me the most.

"I don't understand! If they were trying to get to me, why try to kill Uriel?" asked Crystal, she had a point. If I were honest, I wouldn't think they were after her any more. Uriel looked down at me a little confused, I suppose I better speak up; put some minds to rest.

"I don't think they're after you Crystal" I reassured her; she looked at me and smiled slightly. Xav gave me a thanking smile too; she's clearly been worrying about it.

"Then who?" asked Phee, she was looking to me to answer. I couldn't, I couldn't blame dad for this but if it's the same thing going on then the reality is; they're trying to kill me.

"Do you know what he did?" Uriel asked me, obviously talking about my dad. I really wish I did, it would answer to many question but in the other sense I'm glad I don't know; he's still my hero. I don't want to find out that he's really a villain. I shrugged at him to make it obvious to everyone else too,

"Who?" asked Will,

"My dad" I replied rather sadly, I know he's done something and it's not only ended his life but it's going to end mine too.

"I won't let that happen" Uriel promised me, I felt a little worse now. I'd been so difficult about all of this and he's still here, promising to protect me.

_You knocked me out the way of a bullet Ariel; I don't understand why you're so hard on yourself._

Hearing his voice in my mind made me feel a little safer I suppose, I turned my attention back to the room full of people staring at me. I sighed and then turned to Victor who was sitting on the sofa farthest away from me. "You're a cop right?" I asked, he nodded slowly; "Can you hack things?" I asked. He gave me a rather intrigued expression.

I didn't feel right giving him the details to my father's computers, files at work, files at home. I needed to get back to the house, I'll find my answers; I know I will. I sat at the kitchen table, taping away into the keyboard of the laptop; codes and all sorts. Trying my hardest to find hints or suggestions in his works stuff but nothing! None of his files had anything on them except work things. I stood up frustrated, "There's nothing here" I muttered to myself.

"Are you positive this is something to do with your dad?" Victor asked, I looked down at him. He hadn't taken his eyes off his computer, he was working hard too.

"No not positive but I can't rule him out, he died for a reason" I replied, it hurt admitting it to myself but I knew deep down that he had. I couldn't lie to myself about that. The rest of the family were still in the sitting room, going over maps and routes to try and work around getting back to South Africa but not on the airlines. It was going to be difficult. I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, I needed something strong to give me a kick and wake me up. I rested my arms on the bench and waited patiently, I should call my brothers and sisters. Make sure they know someone's out for us. I hope they're all OK. I need to charge my phone; Uriel came into the kitchen and stood next to me. I was feeling off. I need to talk my medication; I need to get back into my routine with it.

_Medication?_

Oh, I totally forgot about that. I shook my head, it didn't matter right now. Uriel raised an eye brow and I felt like putting my finger to my nose and saying nebby but it didn't matter. I needed to ring my family; I needed to at least give them a heads up.

"Do you know their numbers?" he asked, I frowned and shook my head.

"Anyone else have a Nokia phone charger?" I asked, Victor muttered something about only ever having IPhone and Samsung phones. It's god for some, I wondered if anyone else had one but I doubted it.

"I think my mom might have one from when she had her little white phone, I'll go ask" Uriel smiled slightly at me, he kissed the side of my head.

_You'll tell me about the medication later._

I suppose that's OK, I turned around and went back to finishing making a hot drink. I poured the water and stirred for a while, not really thinking. I felt my stomach flip and I took a deep breath, damn. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Uriel about my meds yet though, what if he rejects me because I'm broken? I'm not like the rest; they're so pretty and so normal. I'm just...me.

"Want a drink?" I asked Victor, he paused and glanced up at me.

"You all right?" he asked, I smiled a little and nodded. He looked me up and down before going back to tapping away on his laptop, "Tea please" he told me. I turned back to the kettle and poured a mug of tea; I wasn't sure about sugar or milk so I took them over to the table and then went back for the mug. I carried it steadily towards the table, I placed the mug down. Zoning in and out of the room, I need to go upstairs. I stumbled in the direction of the kitchen door and I heard Victor get up.

"Dad!" he called, I would have thought he'd call Uriel but Saul's probably better. Uriel came through first though, I felt him drop down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, I bit my lip. "Ariel please" he muttered. I'm broken, I'm broken; I'm broken; I'm broken! "You're not broken to me."

"Ariel" Saul gasped sitting down on the other side of me, "Stay calm; just close your eyes." He told me, he got up and I heard him run upstairs. Yes, get the medication. I took deep breaths, Uriel stroking my back gently, Victor close by. I could sense that the others were going to come through too when I heard Kayla ask what was going on. I closed my eyes and placed my cheek on the cold tiled floor, one; two; three; four. One, two; three; four; I heard Saul come back to me and he helped me sit up. I sat with my back against Uriel's stomach, his legs on either side of me; my head fell back onto his shoulder. I hate how tired I feel, so spaced out. "You should really stay on top of this Ariel, it's important. I'm sorry I neglected this though-"

"It's my fault" I interrupted; he shouldn't feel bad for something that was inevitably my own fault. I wasn't stupid enough to think I'd be all right. "I'm epileptic" I eventually muttered, talking more to Uriel. I wasn't sure what his response was but when he didn't reply I knew I'd ruined something. I can't believe how stupid I am, I'm broken. I need to learn to shut up and put up.

"This doesn't mean you're broken Ariel, I just...can't believe you didn't tell me sooner. I can help with this, I can't keep you as safe as I'd like to but this I can help with" he rambled, he really wants to help? I felt his grip around my stomach tighten a little bit, I don't understand. He thinks this is something he can control when there's nothing else he can control? I frowned; I think we've assumed I'm finally staying here. Although I kind of already knew that, I needed to see my family and if those thugs that killed my dad end up coming to me; I'll get my revenge.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, he didn't reply to that. I wasn't sure if I was at all that sorry, I should have stayed on top of it myself. He shouldn't worry about this, it's nothing compared to having a massive bulls eye target on my forehead. Although we don't totally know if it's me there after but if it's me or Uriel; I really hope they're after me.

"My mom has a charger" Uriel muttered standing up, I moved so he could get up without me falling onto my back. He left the room and I'm pretty sure he went out for a walk, I felt terrible. I can't believe he's angry at me over this though, surely he can understand I'm not as open about things as he'd like me to be? I can't help it! He has to either deal with it or leave it; he's the one that wanted me so badly to stay. He's probably changed his mind by now though after he's realised what an utter handful I am, no wonder dad always made sure I knew who was boss. I'll just have to listen to Uriel from now on and make sure I don't make any more mistakes...yeah right. I spent most of my life being treat like that off dad, I don't want to be Uriel's good girl too. I want to be...to be...um...someone. I'm not sure. I guess I haven't really decided who I want to be yet; maybe I should just stick to being me right now and figure that out later.

I took my medication and Victor carried me upstairs to the bunk-bed, I slept for a while. Trying to energise myself but I kept having nightmares about Uriel dying; I couldn't put my mind to rest. I eventually, after the 4th time of waking up drenched in my sweat, got up. I marched across to the light switch and turned it on, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Uriel asleep on the floor. He came back? I thought he'd ask to sleep somewhere else, stupid ass! I felt angry at him now, how dare he be annoyed at me for keeping something so personal to me! I'm my own person and I don't have to tell him everything, he's in my head; isn't that enough?!

I sighed out, loudly and sat down where I stood. Crossing my legs, I just stared at him for a while. He was adorable, his bare chest moving slowly as he breathing. His fingers twitching, mouth open and feet sticking out the bottom of the sheet he had over himself. I put my head in my hands and frowned, what am I doing here? I need to go home. It's obvious I'm not going Uriel any good by being here, it's obvious he deserves better and it's totally obvious he wishes I was someone I'm not. He wants me to be like the others, he wants me to just accept my fate and settle into a married life with children and it's not right. I don't know what I want!

Uriel sat up and looked at me, "What's the matter?" he asked in such a gentle voice. He got up and moved in front of me. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms. I'm fine, I'm totally fine. "You're crying" he said in the same tone of voice, he wiped under my eyes and I stared at him a little unsure. I am? What am I crying about? I was angry, I am angry...aren't I? Uriel wrapped his arms around me tightly, he's warm. Very warm and even though I was too hot myself; I didn't mind the embrace. It made me feel calm.

"I'm sorry." That about summed it up, I was. Even though I wanted to shout at him and throw stuff off the walls like a dramatic freak; I was sorry. I didn't want him to be angry at me or upset with me, I didn't want him to reject me or be disappointed in what he ended up with. As I thought about it more, more tears sprung from my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm the one that's sorry; I shouldn't have reacted like that OK? I just hate that you don't trust me and it makes me angry at myself more for the way things have started out for us" he told me, still gentle. I totally broke down at that, I never understood why crying made me feel awkward. Because I didn't feel awkward now, I just felt sad; I just wanted him to make it better.

"How come you can always hear what I'm thinking but I can't hear you?" I asked, sobbing like a weirdo. I was trying to make a conversation out of this but my heart wanted to cry. He hugged me tightly,

"Maybe you're just not listening hard enough" he replied, that made me feel a little bad. He thinks I don't care? "That's not what I meant, I just mean. You've got so many things running through your head all the time, I understand that there's no space for my thoughts in there too at the moment. Which is OK, I want to make you feel like a princess Ariel. I want to make you feel beautiful like the others and I want to make you feel like you're in no way broken. So I'm going to try my best, I promise you." Even I couldn't deny the little butterflies in my stomach as he said it, I wanted to kick myself hard for being a sucker for the lovey dovey stuff but I guess I can't be strong minded all of the time.

"I keep having bad dreams" I muttered, my crying had died down a bit so I wasn't being a total dramatic bint.

"What about?" he asked gently; hugging me and rocking me slightly as he stroked away the tears from my face.

"You. Dying" I replied bluntly, he scoffed and I frowned. "It's not funny."

"No, no of course not. I just didn't think you cared that much" he teased, I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry you're having bad dreams, I've not been sleeping well either. Why do you think I've moved down here to keep an eye on you" he smirked. "I promise you nothing is going to happen to me" he told me, kissing my forehead.

"You can't promise me that."

"Sure I can, I just did" he grinned, "Now come on, it's late and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow; ringing all your siblings and arranging them to fly over here" he smirked. He pulled me to my feet, he grabbed the pillow from the floor; ignoring the sheet and put it next to mine on the bottom bunk. My cheeks flushed a bit and he grinned at me, "You're adorable." No, I didn't want to be adorable. I wanted to be strong! He towed me over to the bed and let me slide in, closest to the wall before joining me under the covers and wrapping his arms around me. I shuffled a bit till I was facing his chest and when I was comfortable with my forehead against his muscular bare frame, I closed my eyes and sleep came to me quicker than a blink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

I awoke feeling relatively peaceful, I was alone of course. I wonder where Uriel got to, probably couldn't wait to get away. I sat up slightly, trying not to hit my head off the bunk bed above me. I could smell pancakes being made downstairs, zoning out; I fixed onto Uriel's energy source downstairs. He's in the kitchen. I then pulled away from him to see where everyone else was. We're alone? Where is everyone? I got up swiftly and bounced down the stairs, walking straight into the kitchen.

"Hey princess" Uriel smiled at me. I gave him an awkward look, he smirked to himself and shook his head a little. "Come on, you can't really tell me after last night you still won't let me be your boyfriend" he muttered. I frowned and went to sit at the kitchen table, he came over and sat next to me. Placing a plate of pancakes in front of me, I looked at him.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out, I asked them to." He smiled, eating his breakfast.

"Why?"

"Am I not good enough company?" he grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and he grinned wider.

"I'm just wondering, that's all."

"Sure it is, you're just worried they'll assume things" he snorted, I gave him a playful scowl and ate my breakfast silently. I thanked him when he picked up my empty plate, he went over to the sink and washed them before putting them away. I sighed and stood up, walking slowly and edgily towards him. "I want to take you up to the slopes today but first, you have to give me some answers" he smiled to himself, turning to face me. I raised my eye brow and waited, what were the questions?

"Why didn't you tell me you're epileptic?" he asked, I frowned and went back over to the table. I don't want to talk about this.

_Please princess?_

_I'm not your princess so stay out of my head._

_Ouch._

"Come on, who am I gunna tell? There's nobody here."

"That's not the point" I muttered childishly,

"Then what is?" He sighed and came over and sat next to me when he realised I wasn't going to admit to it.

"You can hear my thoughts, so why do I have to say it?"

"Because I want you to be honest with me, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together Ariel. Pretty please?" I shrugged and rested my head down on the table. "Ugh, fine. Next question, why do you want revenge so much?"

"Because I'm angry." That much was easy to say.

"Because they murdered your dad."

"Exactly. Why ask?"

"Because I don't believe you. I think you're angry at your dad for not telling you he was in danger, his death just meant you were next" he sighed. I could tell that made him unhappy, it made me unhappy. The entire realisation of it all, how would I feel if it was someone out to kill him? Awful. I don't sleep at night because my mind is cruel. I can't imagine what I'd do if it were all real. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Ari. You're my world" he smiled, I just stared at him. He's strange, we've known each other two days. He smirked, "We're soulfinders. Trace and Diamond decided to get married as soon as they found each other."

"I heard about that, Cassidy refused to go," I smirked knowing it was because she was jealous. She wanted her soulfinder, she must be fuming I found Uriel before she found her's.

"You should tell her to ask Crystal. She's a soulseeker, that's how she knew you were the one for me. Obviously" he winked,

"Obviously?" I repeated with a higher tone.

"Yeah. You're stubborn, blind, dramatic, a little crazy; why wouldn't I get you?" He was teasing me but the sad thing was, I was all of those things. Besides blind, I see myself better than anyone. "No you don't, I do. That's my job" he grinned, he really liked being tied to me that much? "Yep. Now come on, next question. How old were you when you realised your abilities?"

I smirked.

"I was in the middle of the shopping centre with my mom, age 7. We were looking at the TVs and well; she told me I wasn't allowed to go over to a sleepover party with some human friends. I blew the entire isle up in my tantrum."

"I wish I'd have seen that, priceless." He grinned happily at me, it did surprise my mom quite a bit. I still didn't get to go to the sleepover, instead I was grounded until dad came home from his business trip.

"Well we better get up there, the snow's fresh. I love boarding on new snow" he beamed, he really liked snow? I smirked at him and went back upstairs. He followed after me, Attacking me with a hug from behind when we got to the top of the stairs. "You may not believe it Ariel but you're my little piece of heaven. You know that right?"

The day went fast and before I knew it I was sitting in front of an open fire with Uriel's arms tightly around my waist. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts of children and churches. He's definitely a hopeless romantic, so how come I'm his? Surely he would be better fitted to someone who wants all that too?

"You do want it too, you just don't know it yet" he smirked, sure.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe."

"Babe, eh?" he grinned, oh God; he's never gunna shut up about that now. Before I could fight my way out of the nickname, his family came back. Carrying gifts, Saul came in and smiled at us. He looked tired, I remembered when my own dad came in front a shopping trip with mom; he looked positively miserable. But when she started talking to him about how thankful she was; his face always lit up. I suppose that's how it is for all soulfinders. "It could be for us y'know." I smiled slightly, unsure if that's what I wanted but now I suppose I'll just go with it. I felt slightly bad though, here Uriel was devoting himself to me with marriage and babies that look like us when all I can think about is how I'm going to quarter that asshole that took my father from me. "You're angry."

"I know" I sighed,

"Have you two had fun today?" Saul asked, sitting down on the sofa. I nodded, I did. It was great, who knew I'd be so amazing at snow boarding?

_I did._

"That's great news."

"She's a wizard on a board, I tell you" Uriel grinned happily, Xav came bouncing in trying to undo his boot laces. Phee followed him, giving me a funny look as if to say 'Yeah, he looks like a tool'. I grinned and they sat down too.

"Hey little sis, how's things?" Xav asked, I smiled friendly. I suppose being part of their family means I'm technically related to all of them. Sort of. Not really till we get married.

_Ah so you can admit we will get married._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

_Bleh._

_Bleh to you too princess._

"Hey" beamed Sky, almost running into the room. I haven't really properly met her yet, she came and sat down next to me. Zed came into the room too, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Hi" I replied, I felt a little awkward. None of them really knew how I felt about all of this.

_Don't worry, they know._

Oh great.

I dreaded night to come but I suppose it's just one of those things that's inevitable in life. I ventured up the stairs to Uriel's room and sighed, approaching the door. Nightmares had never usually botherd me so much but I knew, not even Uriel would keep them away tonight. I frowned, opening the door. I just stopped and stared, thinking I was seeing things. Where the bunk-bed had stood, there was now a King sized double bed with red silk sheets. But...but...but...how come?

_You didn't think my family had been out all day did you?_

I wasn't sure what to say, so we're now sharing a bed? Well...um...I suppose that could be a good thing. Maybe.

_Just maybe?! I think it's great, you're adorable when you sleep talk._

_Just a warning, I kick in my sleep too._

_Oh, I know that too._

I smirked and went over to the bed, closing the door behind me. I wondered which side of the bed was mine and then realised it didn't matter. I could choose and he would just have to make do, it made me feel slightly more powerful. I went around to the right side of the bed and pulled the duvet up, white pyjamas were folded up underneath. I have night clothes now? Awesome, I was sick of sleeping in the clothes I'd worn all day.

"We're still working on getting to your house back home, to get your things; without having to use the airlines. We might have to send someone else in, like a family friend." Oh, but isn't that putting them in danger. "Yeah but they'd know what they were getting themselves into. A lot of our friends are willing to help now that Crystal has given them so many of their soulfinders." That makes sense I guess, "I'm still sensing discomfort so um, I'll give you a minute to y'know; change." He left the room awkwardly and waited outside, that made me feel a little strange but yet; as long as I'm awkward I don't have to undress in front of him. That works for me. I changed into my pyjamas and folded my clothes up, placing them on the floor down my side of the bed. "Your side, eh?" he smirked, he came in; he's changed too. His original grey sweatpants, they're so cute. "Why thank you." I blushed again and just lay down on the bed, feeling weird.

I did indeed have nightmares, they weren't as bad but it made no difference. I still woke up crying with sweat dripping off me, except this time Uriel was there to hold me. I wouldn't have usually said it made a difference but it made me feel better to say the least. It also made me realise a lot quicker that he was OK and unharmed.


End file.
